


Purring cats

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Alt-mode interfacing, Comfort, Fluff and Angst, In a way bestiality, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on an easy mission Dinobot and Cheetor get caught in a storm, it would not even be bad, but the cheetah's animal side starts acting up which on the other hand is a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purring cats

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is another kinkmeme fill from my side and the first time that I write my fav character Dinobot from Beast Wars when I was still in elementary school. 
> 
> Prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **REQ: Beast Wars, Cheetor/Anyone, Very Nervous Sex, Security/Comfort*  
>  I just learned that Cheetahs are incredibly anxious animals, often too nervous to breed or even carry the litter to term, so to help keep the population up, zoo keepers give these big cats their own security dogs to help keep them calm enough to reproduce! The dogs help the cheetahs feel calm, safe, and protected.**
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Then I remembered Cheetor and how in BW the animal mode they chose (or was chosen for them) could sometimes effect their behavior and I just...I really want to see someone helping him feel safe and secure enough to engage in some intimate activities.**  
> _
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> **Whatever mode of sexual interaction you choose is perfectly fine with me. Same for pairing.**  
> _

It was a boring reckoning mission, but Primal had been the option that it should be still done by two Maximals just in case some of the Predacons should be out. Though maybe they should have checked the weather forecast on the computer then now stood both Cheetor and Dinobot in their beast modes in a large cave while outside a huge storm raged. 

“This is just perfect.” Dinobot grumbled as he turned around and walked deeper into the cave, his beast mode was a Raptor so he did not exactly like the cold. 

“Well it could be worse.” Cheetor stated as he did his best to stay close to the other mech, he did not know why, but a strange feeling on anxiety was starting to raise in his processor, but he ignored it. 

“Try not to say that” Dinobot said with a sneer, his sharp fangs gleaming as he looked down at the large cat “this sentence has the tendency to become true.” he warned before they reached a forking in the cave. “I will go left.” he announced and walked away, not waiting for an answer.

“Uuuhhh… alright…” Cheetor said as he was left alone in the dark cave, only partially illuminated by the occasional flashes of lightning.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

“Uuuhhh… this storm is getting worse and worse I hope that Spots and Lizardlips are fine.” Rattrap said as he stared worriedly at the monitor, trying to spot the signals of the two bots. “Well ok, Chopper face can usually take care of himself and Cheetor can run away pretty fast if things turn out for the worse…gahhh, stop it! You are only frustrating yourself with thinking like this.” the Ratformer bereted himself as he leaned back in his chair while trying to calm himself.

It was actually silly that he was worried, sure Dinobot was not exactly a social butterfly and had been once on the enemy side, but he actually managed to tolerate most of them and don’t attempt making scrap metal out of them… well excluding him, but that was another case. The relationship of the two of them was complicated the best, he liked annoying the stuck up lizard while that always displayed his major lack of a sense of humour. 

This often landed them in trouble with Primal… 

Also he really hoped that the storm is ending soon.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Cheetor was not sure how deep he had walked into the cave, it was actually pretty huge in the inside and rather long, but he did make signs with his claws on the wall so that he could find his way back. Unfortunately he could still hear the storm, or more like its echo haling through the long caverns which somehow seemed to make the strange feeling he had before stronger. He felt it creeping through his processor, curling around his sensors, the fur on his beast alt-mode stood up and his CPU started flashing up warning signals that he should run as the darkness seemed to get ticker with every click.

The prospect of running sounded rather appealing. 

Dinobot finished with his exploring, the cave was large, but he did not notice anything which would mean any type of danger to them at the moment. He was about to get the going back to find the cat when he heard panicked screaming, what was the problem now? He did not detect any type of danger and beside the sound of the storm and a few insects was here nothing which should make him act as if the Pit Maker himself would be after his aft. Rolling his optics he made his way towards the sound, only to be run over by a panicked cheetah. 

“Get off of me or at least desist sticking your claws into my scales.” Dinobot growled, tail hitting against the wall. 

“Err…ehehe…sorry, but I…it was getting dark and….” Cheetor tried to explain as he tried to calm his systems, but he still received warnings that he should run and hide. 

“This is a cave, of course it is dark in here.” Dinobot retorted when the claws finally got out of the skin of his alt-mode. 

“I….I know, bu…but still…it is getting constantly darker and I need to escape it…” Cheetor replied in a frantic tone and attempted to get up to keep on running, but a pair of short, but still strong hands held him in place before he found himself pushed to the ground. 

Dinobot looked down with narrowed optics at the still squirming feline mech beneath him, trying to figure out what has gotten into him. Luckily his memory banks seemed to have the answer he was looking for, it had been a small study he conducted after they had woken up and he wanted to know if the new alt-modes which were scanned on this primitive planet would have any type of influence on their workings. His research showed that they certainly did, this is why Primal had on occasions his unchallenged-leadership phases, the rat in his whole behaviour and other things by both fractions. Holding back a groan he looked down at the panicking Maximal beneath him, it would do no good if the other overloads his processor with panicking. 

“You are feeling scared?” he asked while still looking down at his partner, but at least he was not struggling anymore, at least not that strongly.

“Well…it is kind of embarrassing to admit, but….well…uh…kind of…” Cheetor admitted, strangely the warnings seemed to be a bit less now. 

“I have checked the place out, there are no enemies here and no Predacon would be outside in this weather and the darkness is a normal thing it tends to play tricks on the mind.” Dinobot did his best to keep his tone as calm as possible, he figured this anxiety was a characteristic to Cheetor’s animal form. This meant that he needed to calm the other down. 

“But…” Cheetor tried when the other was off of him, but strangely settled down close to him, - their frames pressed together -, his tail wrapping around the free side of his body. He was confused about the action, mostly when Dinobot rested his head on his back. 

“You remember that I had been a Predacon?” he heard Dinobot suddenly say beside his audio which made his shiver. 

“Ye…yes…” he finally managed to answer and the only thing he did not mind about this confusion was the fact that his panic was pushed aside by it. 

“Then you should remember that I know how my once comrades are and they would never set a pede out in this type of weather” Dinobot informed the feline Transformer in a firm tone before continuing. “As for the weather, we are far away from the entrance, there are no rivers close by which could flood and the stone is stable it won’t fall on either us or the entrance so we are perfectly safe till the storm passes, after it does we will head back.” Cheetor nodded, his processor taking in the words and trying to find any type of fault in them, but his processor did not manage that which made him relax somewhat. 

They were safe here form both the storm and the preds, also he was with Dinobot about whom he knew that he was anything, but a whuss or beginner in regards being a fighter. He also should not forget the fact that he has quiet the sharp mind to boot and could stay calm in the worst of situations as an addition to his skills so he should really not worry himself about any dangers as long as they don’t get separated though the position they were currently in would make getting lost pretty hard. Besides, it was since he first come to this planet and got his new alt-mode that he had felt this relaxed, even if he knew that Rattrap would probably demand he gets a complet system check if he ever finds out about this. 

Dinobot opted for a small recharge till the weather of the planet clears itself, but then a strange noise hit his audio receptors. He did not even need to search for the direction it come from seeing that the noise was accompanied by small tremors running through the frame he was resting on. He doubted that it was a form of warning of any type, but the noise still puzzled him somewhat and that puzzlement become confusion in a matter of astroclicks when a large, yellow head started rubbing against his neck. Raising his head he looked down puzzled at the smaller mech who kept making that sound and scooting into his private field more than necessary. 

“What do you think you are doing now?” he asked after two breems of enduring the continuous cuddling. 

“Uh…” Cheetor looked uncomfortable, if he was honest with himself was he also not fully in clear why he was doing this, he kind of wanted at the moment to be rather close to the other mech in any way possible. 

“You have to be kidding me!” Dinobot suddenly groaned as he did a quick scan on the other, it was harder to do in beast mode, but it was still easily done. The other’s field certainly informed him about the unconscious intentions of the younger mech…just great…

“Erm…sorry?” Cheetor asked sheepishly, but that did not stop him from turning to his back, body spread out as an invitation. 

“Somehow I doubt it.” Dinobot replied when noting a new smell in the air, the kid would not manage to stop till the instincts he had gotten from his beast mode calm down. “Fine, but this will be never mentioned to anyone.” he growled while looking down at the still wending feline bot. 

“Uh…I don’t know anyone whom I would tell” Cheetor was sure that he would never live down the mortification and the looks his team-mates would give him “also…I kind of am not sure if I can switch out of my beast mode at the moment…” he added in with a nervous laugh which made Dinobot place one of his clawed hands on his head and massage it. 

“Wonderful, though I hope that you know cat, that _**I**_ never bottom.” Dinobot informed the other. 

“Uh…I would have thought it awkward if you would…” Cheetor said as he tried to hide his returning nervousness, hey it was not as if he was a virgin or anything, but well…neither of his partners had ever been in the category of intimidating like the raptor was. 

“Stop fidgeting.” Dinobot instructed as he leaned his head down, nuzzling it against the soft fur which was making that strange noise return. Till now no one complained about him being an inconsiderate berth partner and he was not about to get the first one now. 

“Sorry” Cheetor said, liking the attention he was getting, somehow his beast mode seemed to enjoy being petted a caressed by others. 

Dinobot ignored the mech as he allowed his claws to carefully roam through the fur as the cheetah wiggled and grind against his body, slowly making his spike extend from the alt-interface panel it had been hidden behind to make the beast mode more similar to that of the original creature it was based on. The rumbling sound also increased, combining with keening and mewiling sounds as the body under him kept trashing around. Using his tail he brought it closer to the exposed spike and started stroking against it which made the noised coming from the other only louder, warming his beast mode’s frame pleasantly. 

Cheetor knew that even if he tried he would not be able to keep silent, who would have thought that Dinobot actually knew what to do in such situations. He and Rattrap had kind of thought that he was still a virgin by the uptight way he was behaving. Seems as if they had thought wrong, too bad that he can’t tell his friend about the fact that they were wrong. The raptor _**knew**_ exactly what he was doing.

“You seem to like this?” the raptor asked with a smirk, his own spike pressurizing from the constant stimulation against his frame before pulling his tail away.

“N…no, p…please don’t s…stop…” Cheetor whined his plea which only made the dinosaur above him smirk wider, he always enjoyed if someone was begging him in such situations. 

“Don’t worry, I only have a better idea.” Dinobot smirked as he angled his tail so that it was now against the opening of the smaller mech’s valve before pressing against it as the other arched under him, claws digging into the ground. 

“Nnnnggghhh…I…I want more…” Cheetor heard himself plead, it was quite a while ago that he was with someone and his system was demanding to be satisfied with overload. 

“And you will soon get it little cat.” Dinobot informed his partner before he smelled a familiar scent in the air as well as the wetness against his tail, now things could get more fun. “It seems as if your wish gets fulfilled sooner than anticipated.” he said not guessing that the yellow mech was such an eager little thing when it comes to interfacing. 

“Di…Dinobot…” hmm…the raptor was sure that he could get used to that tone. 

“Patience, turn on your stomach and raise your backside a bit.” he chided with his instruction, waiting for the other to finish as he was told before positioning himself in front of the moistened valve. He felt the smaller body beneath him stiffen when the tip of his spike pressed against the lips he placed both of his clawed arms on either side of the feline mech and stroked over his fur to ease him up.  
Cheetor appreciated the caressing as he felt the tick spike push past the lips of his valve, slowly so that he had time to adjust to the feeling. He took deep breaths down his vents to keep calm, Dinobot had since the start of this not given any indication that he would hurt him or cause deliberate pain so there was no ground for him to be afraid, he should both relax and enjoy the experience. When he was fully sheeted Dinobot stilled his movements till Cheetor had enough of waiting and pushed against the larger mech to gain some friction. It seemed that the other got what he wanted to tell then Dinobot pulled his spike out almost to the tip before slamming back inside of his valve, setting every sensory node it his alight. His claws dug into the ground while keening noises left his intake, mixed with pleas for the other to go harder to which Dinobot was more than pleased to comply, hitting his ceiling node with every new trust. Soon he felt liquid heat raise in his tanks, indicating that he was nearing his overload. 

“Nnnggghh…ahh…Di…Dinobot I…I’m close…” he managed to bring out, mewling as he felt electricity rush through his frame, making his vision white for a few clicks as he slumped to the ground. 

“Better?” Cheetor really did not know how the other could only sound slightly panting while he could only nod, he put it down to self-discipline Dinobot was constantly talking about, but he really did not have any complaints. His systems felt calm and sated and the transfluid still filling his valve gave him a warm feeling before shuddering as Dinobot slipped out. “Thought so.” the raptor said as he laid down beside the other Maximal as the strange sound started again. 

“Night” Cheetor mumbled finally as he nuzzled his head against Dinobot’s neck, he felt sleepy. 

“Nacht” Dinobot replied as he rested his head on the other, if he calculated right the storm outside would keep up for a few more joors so they had time to recharge and after this short episode would Cheetor probably be more manageable and les jumpy which was fine by him.


End file.
